legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home before Alex goes and slumps down on the couch) Jack: Miles, we're back! Miles: Hey guys! (Miles walks out where the heroes notice a few claw marks on his costume) Miles: How was Carnage? Erin:...... Scott: Uhhh, Miles? Miles: Yeah? Ian: What happened to you? Miles: Oh these? Oh it's nothing. Erin: Doesn't look like nothing. Izuku: Looks like you got mauled by an animal. Jack: Wait.....Miles you didn't. Miles: Oh I did! Scott: You went back to that other world!? Rose: You went to another world??? You said you were just reading! Miles: Look, yell at me later! I took at look at the camp, and found something Scott and Jack didn't see! Jack: What's that? (Miles pulls out the blood-soaked journal) Miles: This. Scott: The hell is that? Miles: Well, before I got chased out by those monsters, I pulled this off one of the corpses in the camp! And this journal is full of information, almost everything we needed to know about the cult! Erin: Anything else? Miles: It's got journal entries as well from who I assume is the guy I pulled this off of. He also detailed how they were being stalked for days since arriving. Izuku: Must be those Grimm creatures. Miles: Yeah you guys didn't tell me they were bears to... Jack:... Oh yeah we did run into some bears. Shoto: Does it say why they were on that world? Miles: It says that when they arrived, they saw "a purple star fall from the sky, as if it was a message from Alkorin himself". Erin: A purple star? Miles: Trust me, I tried studying that clue since I read it. I have no idea what it meant. Erin: Alex, do you think- (Erin turns to find Alex hugging onto Rose) Erin:.... Rose: Alex is very sad... Miles: Is something wrong? Erin: We'll.. Tell you later. Alex just needs to be with Rose for right now. Miles: Oh, okay. Jack: So....It said something about a purple star? Miles: That's what I read, yes. Scott: Do you....think it could be a Stone? Erin: Huh? Scott: Think about it, why else would the cult be there? They already wanted to Soul Stone, what if this was them tracking down another? Uraraka: So there might be a Stone over on.... On... Okay we need to come up with a name for this world. Tenya: Indeed. Did the cultist give the world a name? Miles: Let me see.... Oh yeah they did! Jack: What is it? Miles: Its called.... "Remnant". Yuri: Remnant? Miles: Yeah. Jack: Well from what I saw, it's a fitting name. Scott: Yeah. Erin: So....A god must've dropped a stone there somewhere. Miles: The notes say the landing site wasn't far from the campsite. Though, I'm sure they all died before they could even begin searching for it. Tom: Guess they're masters should have warn them about evil shadow animal monsters that attack on sight. Miles: Indeed. Jack: So do we gotta go back there? Scott: Guess so. Miles: Well, the area of investigation certainly is small considering the location. We just gotta move in, get the stone and we're done. Jack: But what if we're seen by someone? People could go hunting for us due to our origin. Miles: Uhh, I don't know exactly. Erin: Let's just get in quick and clean. Then, we can get the stone back to Solneer and get this over with. Scott: You sure? Erin: Positive. Miles, get that portal open and ready. Miles: Got it. Erin: Alex, are you coming? (Alex continues hugging Rose) Erin: Alex? Alex: Huh?? Oh, no thanks. Miles: But Alex you- Erin: That's perfectly fine. Rose? You don't mind keeping him company do you? Rose: Not at all. Jessica: Me and Sammy are gonna stay to. Sammy: Yeah. Erin: Thanks you to. *To Ray* Hey um, Ray? If its all right- Ray: Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on things to. Erin: Thanks. (Miles then opens a portal) Miles: Ready to go to hell guys? Jack: As ready as I'll ever be. Scott: This'll be interesting. Erin: Let's go guys. (The heroes all turn and step through the portal as they're soon seen exiting through the other side) Jack: Here we are guys. Erin: Whoa... Ian: Interesting indeed. Izuku: Wow. So this is where you fought these Grimm things? Jack: Yeah. You can kinda still see the signs of the fights we went though. Erin: You guys remember where that camp was? Miles: I know where it is. Just south through this forest. Erin: Got it. Let's go then. Jack: Just keep your guard up guys. Those monsters are everywhere out here. And we're not getting help if we're overwhelmed this time..... Uraraka: Alright. Omega: Then let's hurry before we're found by anyone. Erin: Right. (The heroes begin walking into the forest) Zulu: Wow. To think this place is full of monsters huh? Izuku: Yeah. Scott: Shut up. Keep your guard up in here. Izuku: Oh okay. (Scott looks around at the bushes and trees) Scott: This place has got me on edge man. Jack: Yeah same here. Remember to watch the damn sky too. Erin: Got it. Miles: Hey, up ahead. (The heroes look to see the camp up ahead) Jack: There it is. Izuku: Then let's check it out! Scott: Alright then. Uraraka: Let's be careful though. We don't know- Miles: Hold on. (Miles stops the group as he looks around) Jack: What's wrong? Miles: the bodies....They're gone. Erin: What? (Miles walks into the camp and looks around, finding no bodies) Miles: Yeah, they're.....they're gone. Jack: Maybe the Grimms took them into the woods or something for later. Scott: That's possible. Could have gotten hungry. Momo: They are suppose to be animals. Miles: Maybe. But I still don't trust it. Erin: Look let's just keep moving. Maybe someone came through and moved them so the place could be torn down. Miles: That's what I'm afraid of. Jack: Look it's not important right now Miles. We've got a stone to find remember? Miles: Right. Then let's keep moving, the journal said it was just east of here. Erin: Then let's keep moving. We've got a stone to catch. Pearl: Right. Omega: Let's move! (The group starts to head east. As they leave however, a figure with a mask that looks very much like a Grimm mask is watching them.) ???:… (As the heroes are moving along) Pearl: Hey... ARe there any Grimm around? Jack: I don't see or hear them. Omega: I'm hearing something. (Omega turns and looks around) Erin: Omega, we don't have time for this, we gotta hurry! Miles: Yeah, I think I see something glowing just up ahead! Omega: But- Erin: Hurry it's right here! Omega:... *Groans but follows* (The heroes all rush toward the glowing. Soon they see a bright purple light) Izuku: Whoa... Look... (There, floating in mid air, a purple stone) Erin: Is... Is that it? Jack: It is. Izuku: Wow. Look at it! Miles: Yeah, that power....I can feel it from here. (Miles starts walking toward the stone) Erin: Be careful Miles! Miles: We've held a stone like this before Erin, I'll be fine. (Miles slowly reaches forward and grabs onto the stone. Soon after he screams in pain as he stumbles back holding his hand, revealing that the stone has melted through his armor and burned his hand) Miles: What the hell?! Mina: Are you okay!? Miles: I think so... But damn that hurt! Erin: What the hell happened? ???: Whatever that stone is, it is corrupt with dark powers. (Everyone turns around to see the masked figure from before. It is shown to be a woman who is wearing red and black and has long black hair) Izuku: Who are you?? ???: Someone who's also interested in this stone. Miles: Huh?? (Suddenly, the stone begins to glow before it zooms back up into the sky and vanishes from sight) Jack: *sigh* Goddammit. Ian: Of course that would happen at a time like this. ???: *removes her mask* And its gone... For the best maybe.. (Jack takes a good look at the woman) Jack: Whoa. You look a lot like Yang. ???: *Looks at Jack* You friends with my daughter? Scott: You're Yang's mom? ???: My name is Raven. And yes. Uraraka: Why were you interested in the stone Raven? Raven: That's none of your concern. Now that is gone, I'm leaving. (Miles hits Raven with a web strand as he stands ready to pull it back) Miles: Now hold on, just a damn minute. Zulu: Why does that stone interest you? (Suddenly Raven draws her sword and swings it cutting the web. She points the sword at the heroes who all take fighting stances. Suddenly they notice a thunder storm arriving) Erin: What the?? Raven: Do not. Test me. I don't know who you are, but if you try that again.. (Suddenly fire appears around Raven's eyes) Raven: You will regret it. (The heroes all surprised by both this and the sudden change of weather. But after a few moments, the storm goes away, the fire leaves Raven's eyes and she with draws her blade) Raven: I suggest you leave while you still can. The Grimm will sense the negative emotions here and come in numbers. Jack: You dare threaten The Defenders? (Jack snaps his fingers, catching his metal arm ablaze) Scott: As if we haven't faced enough of those damn animals enough today. Miles:...That could explain why they went after the cultists.... (Raven ignores Jack's threat as she puts her mask back on and walks off) Jack: HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE TALKING!! (Raven suddenly vanishes) Erin: What the!? Where did she- (Suddenly they noticed a raven bird fly away) Uraraka: Oh wow a raven. Jack: Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that?! Damn creep got away. Erin: So did the stone. Ian: Yeah. Scott: So much for stealth then... Erin: Miles get that portal on. Let's get back before the beasties arrive. Miles: Yeah. There's nothing else for us here. (Miles activates the portal device) Miles: Let's go. (The heroes walk through the portal as Jack looks back up at the sky) Jack: I've got a bad feeling about that one... (Jack walks into the portal as it closes. It then shows them all returning home) Erin: Guys, we're home! Scott: Yo! (No response) Izuku: Guys? Omega: Sammy? Jessica? Erin: Alex, Rosie! We're back! (Erin looks at the wall and finds scratch marks dug into it) Erin: What the....? Jack: Are those scratch marks??? Tom: Did something happen? Yuri: I'll run a scan. Alex: Hello?! Erin is that you?! Erin: Alex? (Erin opens a closet door, causing Alex and Rose to fall out) Jack: Huh?! Rose: Hey guys. Erin: Rose??? Alex??? Momo: What were you two doing in the closet? Alex: Hiding from Rayla. (The heroes fall silent) Miles: Excuse me....??? Alex: Yeah, she came after us again. Rose: Almost killed us too! Erin: Wait! Rayla is here!? Right now!? Alex: Yeah! Right after you left, she came in though the front door and- (At the moment, Rayla suddenly busts down from the floor above the heroes and lands with a hard stomp. She looks up, looking in pure rage) Foxtrot: OH NO ITS HER!! Erin: THAT'S Rayla??? Alex: Yep, get back in here Rose. (Alex scoops Rose up and closes the door to hide) Jack: Ray?! Where ever you are, we could use you right now! Alex: I don't know what happened to Ray! I haven't seen her Jessica and Sammy since we hid in here! Rayla: A...Allleexx…. Erin: What??? Rayla: Give... Me... ALEX LORTHARE!!! (After that yell, Rayla lets out her Sonic Roar...) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts